Voltron: Lion Origins
by Kestle
Summary: Spin-off and connecting story to Voltron: Origins. The other side of the story. What Radar, Waverly, Lux, Therron, and Sorrel are really thinking.
1. Awakening

Awakening

Peace. The world wasn't white, the absence of color, but black, the combination of all the colors. There was balance and unity. Darkness didn't mean evil, but serenity. There wasn't emptiness, but completeness and what filled that space in the dark was a conscience. Able to create thoughts, think and wonder about the stability and tranquility of the world around it. Drifting and wavering in the dark, thoughts came and went without any memory.

There was no feeling other than the calm peace, which caused the conscience to let go and allow the calmness to consume its being, but a new thought swept over it. _Why?_ New to the thought and idea, the conscience struggled to find the words to describe the thought.

Then suddenly, the thought was gone, fleeting like the others before and unable to remember what it was. Darkness rapidly grewing until the thought returned. _Why?_ Lasting longer than before, but ending the same way.

Something was different though and when the thought returned the conscience recognized it and recalled it. The darkness wasn't as thick and the conscience's awareness overpowered it.

More thoughts came together and the conscience was able to find the word. _Curiosity_. The idea wasn't new just like recalling the thought, but familiar. The conscience remembered this thought and slowly began to recount others. _Where? When?_ The conscience understood these thoughts but didn't know the words. The conscience's thoughts grew but without understanding. Although familiar there was something missing, the ideas and ability to think wasn't enough, but the conscience wasn't able to grasp what it was.

Consumed by curiosity, the conscience was no longer satisfied and content. The world began to shift and the blanket of darkness no longer snuggly and warm, but restricting and uncomfortable.

Once again the word escaped the conscience until it just clicked. _Feeling_. That was what was happening. The idea was new but familiar. The conscience had been lost in the endless calm darkness that there wasn't anything else until now.

The conscience's knowledge, memory, and awareness increased alarmingly fast when another thought crossed its mind, but different than before because this thought carried with it an emotion, but one that was not positive and warm like the world. _Who?_ Unable to find the words to elaborate wasn't new, but for the first time, there was uncertainty.

The thought didn't disappear like earlier but lingered. The conscience's curiosity kept the thought from never fully going away. _Who?_ The thought remained, circling overhead and the conscience desperately wanted to give an answer. _Why?_ The thoughts went hand in hand, but there was still no explanation.

The more focus placed on the thought the closer the conscience got. _He?_ That was right. The answer came from out of nowhere. The first question ever asked or defined something. _I'm a he._ His thoughts shifted to adjust to the proper tense and knowledge, that he was a thing and conscience.

 _Why?_ The thought seemed important, but he didn't understand. Part of him still clung to the darkness and didn't want to understand, but the thoughts continued to pop up.

A new word emerged. _Reason._ The world around him seemed to shy away. His thoughts seemed even clearer. _That's why. Reason._ He needed to know. The reason was because he was curious. Everything seemed to fit together. It was so natural and familiar but at the same time a struggle.

 _Why? Why? Why?_ The question seemed to burn in his mind one realization after another and the answers drained him. The answer never came easy but needed to be dragged out from the darkness, which slowly grew farther and farther away.

Tired and needing the peace the darkness had provided he fled to it. Wrapping himself in the warmth and letting the thoughts drift away, but it wasn't the same. He was something and remembered that. He knew that so long as he remembered and could reason there would always be another feeling and no amount of peace, serenity or tranquility could stop him. He would always have the desire to know more.

Thoughts continued to come to him and he would reason and learn more each time until eventually, the darkness began to fade away replaced by light. His curiosity drew him closer.

He felt the familiar sense of opening his eyes, but his eyelids didn't open. The slow stream of light flooded into his mind until he was blinded by it. In the darkness, there had been nothing and everything all compacted together, but as the light softened there were shapes, colors, and dimensions around him.

He felt like he needed to blink, but couldn't the light grew stronger and he was able to recognize he was in a room. It felt familiar but smaller than he remembered or maybe he was taller.

Across from him, he saw a separate device that's structure didn't quite blend in with the plain walls. The object seemed separated from the layout. He noticed in his peripheral vision that there were an additional three other structures, but he couldn't recall their name. Each was slightly different in size and appearance, but his mind struggled to find words to describe it.

He tried to move to see farther to his side but realized he couldn't move. He became more frustrated with the situation. _What am I?_ He was certain he knew this answer, but in the light, he had changed. He wasn't just something. He tried to reason further as he looked at the structures. _I'm the same._ He became convinced it was the truth, but it felt wrong. He wasn't a structure there was another word. _An object._ The thought seemed closer, but not quite right. His thoughts got stuck on the word, object, and he repeated it over and over thinking a new thought or word would come to mind. Surprisingly it did. _Body_. It was the closest he could get. _I am a body._ Uncertain on what it meant, but satisfied with the answer to the original thought.

Like he realized before, once one thought was satisfied another quickly replaced it. This time his thought was different, there was no question in it. He was certain and the thought told him he should be able to move. He tried again but wasn't able to. _Why?_ He searched for an explanation to supply his thoughts and realized his body felt heavy. He tried to fight against it, but his body still wouldn't move.

A new word entered his mind. _Doubt_. Thoughts flooded his mind all telling him that he was wrong. He wasn't able to move. He wasn't an object or a structure. He wasn't something. He was nothing.

He didn't understand and felt more confused than anything. The more he thought one thing the more convinced he became of another. He felt his mind adjusting to the new situation, but he couldn't remember the old. The more he tried the farther he grew.

He tried to remember the questions and his previous reasoning but couldn't. He became convinced that he was overall wrong. The words sounded familiar but every time he got close to the meaning the thought drifted away. He thought if he was truly nothing and knew nothing there wasn't a point. But he could reason and feel and a whole new question opened up. _How? How did he feel or even know he was wrong?_

He began to contemplate the idea. His list started with; able to think and reason, but he wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish. He decided it didn't matter so long as he could give the question a reason. However, the extent of the list ended in those two points and he didn't think being able to reason was a go enough reason. His mind started to hurt and he wanted to retreat into the darkness again, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave the light.

He wanted to know more and didn't know where to begin. He wouldn't leave until he was convinced he would come back. The light slowly receded whether he wanted it to or not until the room was gone and he returned to before, but it wasn't the same but more grey, an attempt at a more middle ground between the light and dark.

He wasn't satisfied with either because it wasn't what he wanted. He was getting used to the idea and experience of new feelings, but this one seemed different it was stronger and felt the most familiar. It wasn't just a thought, but a current that swept over him. _Rage_.

He couldn't do anything. He was nothing. There wasn't a point. He tried to reason with the negative thoughts that bombarded him, but he couldn't. _Useless!_

The thought didn't come from him but echoed through him. The light appeared in the distance and once again grew brighter until it consumed him and he was back in the familiar room.

The room was fuller than before. On the floor were smaller objects and they were moving. _This was a waste of time._ He heard the voice again and searched the room for its origin. He noticed all the objects were facing another who was wrapped around strands of cords, which stretched towards him and the other matching structures.

He observed the objects trying to determine what it actually was. The movements, body, and appearance looked so familiar. He felt the answer was staring at him, but he couldn't name it.

The object stood up and went to a stand. A light appeared and it seemed to reflect some kind of text and the object was doing something with it. Suddenly there was a slam and the object yelled, " _Quiznak!"_ He chuckled remembering he had said that before or at least he had thought he did. He drew his focus closer to the object taking in the white top and dark body. Another object moved behind with an orange top and light body. He watched the white top push the orange top away and bend over the stand.

His attention was drawn to the white top. It stirred something inside of him and he felt the rage continue, but also something else. It was similar to knowing there was something missing, but stronger. He understood that there wasn't only something missing but whatever it was could never be found. It was knowing that what he wanted was never possible. He didn't understand the reason, but his curiosity peeked with his new intense feelings being connected to this new object.

He watched as the white top moved towards another structure this one had black trim. The object spoke, but the voice was muffled. He heard more of a rumble, but slowly he was able to interoperate the noise. "Why did he do this? What was the point?" The questions were the same as what he had asked and he realized that he and this object were the same. He wasn't all that convinced, but if they weren't the same they were at least. _Similar._

He liked the sound of that, and with the growing force of his feeling of rage and desire, he moved even closer towards the object. He watched him touch the black structure and felt himself erupt. _Why?_ He didn't reason for an answer. He didn't want one. He wanted the object to notice him. He wanted this similar body to recognize him and help him understand. He called out and a loud rumble echoed through the room.

The room full of objects turned to look up at him, but he only saw the white top object, who finally saw him. The object stood frozen, staring at him. He stared back trying to understand their connection and suddenly he knew the word. What the object was what he understood himself to be or have been. _Person._

* * *

Roughly ten thousand years later, Radar lounged in his subconscious plain. It was what they had decided to call it. Each of the lions had one and reflected their Paladin's ideal place of peace. He remembered Alfor's to be the riverside on Altea with the soft green grass and hills, but Keith's was completely different. The ground was dry and dusty, but warm. The sun shone down brightly almost blinding and the whole area was a mixture of red, orange, and brown colors, except for the small brown house and a single tree in the back.

It had taken many years learning from Alfor, his first Paladin, to understand his situation and the question of who and what he was. The knowledge came with a price and it caused a lot of disagreements and arguments and eventually contributed to not only Alfor's downfall but the other Paladins as well. The hardest part out of all of it, though, was the Lions inability to communicate with their Paladins. Now they seemed to have the opposite effect. That time had seemed short and insignificant to the time he had spent with Keith. Knowing himself wasn't enough, he was finally able to communicate with his Paladin more than ever before, but although he could reach out, the young Paladins ability to understand was a different matter.

Radar rolled on his back rubbing his head in the earth trying to scratch behind his ears. His form wasn't something new. When he was able to understand that he was one of the five Lions of Voltron he became able to replicate the image with his Paladins unknowing assistance, of what he looked like. Like the plain, which was created from the Paladins subconscious, Radar's Lion form also resided in the memory of the Paladin, but unlike the real world, Radar was able to move more freely without using is quintessence.

Radar rolled over facing the front of the house. His head lay touching the ground, but eyes met the second-floor windows. A gateway opened up and the Yellow Lion came through. The gateway bent the subconscious reality to allow another Lion to pass through so long as they were in close proximity of each other.

"I'm not in the mood Lux," Radar said dragging his head along the ground as he turned in the opposite direction of the Yellow Lion.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Therron is asking everyone to meet with him."

"Then he can come tell me what he wants to my face."

"I think that's the point of the meeting."

Radar stood up on all fours and with his head hung low he padded towards Lux. Radar was smaller then Lux, he was the smallest out of all the Lions and that bugged him. Even Sorrel was taller then him and that brat was half his size in real life. His younger sister was slightly taller than him as well. Lux liked to tease him and say, "You already look down on everyone, why encourage it and give you the height to help you do it." Radar had brushed it off then but knew that part of the reason the black lion was the largest had something to do with Therron's large ego.

As Radar passed Lux he said, "The reason for the meeting is most likely so I don't kill him." Radar didn't wait for a response as he went through the gateway crossing into Therron's plain.

He expected to see the deep space, which reflected a mirror image of itself. Radar did not only know the reason but could feel it. _Lost._ Space was so huge and aimless that it reminded him of the darkness that surrounded him in the beginning. However, the reflective image was to establish the two sides. Therron had struggled for over a month to determine where his loyalties lay only to realize too late. The Lion's had changed nothing and failed their Paladins once again.

However, when Radar crossed the barrier it wasn't the two-sided space, but the hangar. It was the same hangar where they had first met the original Paladins, the one that Radar had been thinking about when he first awoke. He had been right. They were back at the beginning once more.

Radar lowered his head farther and crept into the room. Waverly was already there and she rushed to his side rubbing her head against his side. Radar returned her affection and held her close while they waited for the others. Therron didn't say anything but laid down with his head resting on top of his paws.

The gateway opened and Lux came through carrying Sorrel by the nape. He was struggling and complaining as they entered the room. "This isn't my problem. I don't want to listen to the two of them argue. Why can't you all keep me out of it? I did what I was told." Radar and Therron both lowered their eyes.

Lux let the Green Lion go, but placed his paw on Sorrel's green tail and extended his claw to keep him from running away.

"Lion's assembled," Lux said, exhausted.

They were all tired. It was the day after their big battle against Zarkon. The dark magic had sucked their energy and it took the last remaining combined strength in Sorrel, Lux, and Radar to share with their Paladins the memory of Therron's stepping down to get them to accept that Shiro was gone. Their attempt had failed because the stubborn, hotheaded, Red Paladin refused to give up. Radar admired the kid's conviction, but it didn't change the situation it put the Lions in.

They were at a standstill and too weak to communicate. Radar was convinced that communicating wasn't going to help, but doing nothing hadn't proved to work either with Keith's plan to place himself back in danger alone to search for Shiro. Radar didn't care, but the others all seemed to disagree with this plan.

"Thank you, Lux." Therron finally said. He didn't make eye contact but continued to observe his paws as he spoke. "The reason I called this meeting is to discuss the current situation. My connection to Zarkon has permanently been severed."

"It's about damn time," Radar mumbled to himself.

Waverly snuggled closer, purring to cover up his voice.

"My connection with Shiro has also been severed." There was a long pause as the Lions let the possibilities for what that meant sink in. They waited for Therron to elaborate, but he never did. "If we are to continue we need to focus on moving forward and not looking back, which means I'm going to need a new Paladin."

"Great, let us know when you find someone," Radar snarled. He didn't believe Therron didn't know where Shiro was. He could understand that the link was severed, but Radar knew the Black Paladin couldn't have disappeared without Therron's help.

"I have found someone, Radar," Therron said. He continued to stare at his paws, but when Radar didn't press him for an answer Therron took a deep breath and raised his head towards Radar. "I want Keith to be my new Paladin."

"Well, that's nice." Radar stood up pushing Waverly off.

"Radar," Waverly said sympathetically like always she was trying to manage him and keep him from lashing out.

"It's not happening!" Radar snapped back.

"Ugh!" Sorrel sagged to the floor covering his ears with his paws.

Lux still held the Green Lion's tail between his claws as he watched the argument form.

"This isn't a request, Radar."

"Well, I'm getting really tired of your orders." Radar's claws dug into the floor. It was his last attempt at holding himself back. "It's not your call to make. It's Keith's choice whether he wants to leave and I'm not letting him go unless he decides he wants to leave."

"Shiro wanted him to be the leader."

"And Alfor wanted Zarkon. Just because someone wants something, doesn't mean they should get it!"

"This is different," Therron growled standing up to tower over Radar.

However, he refused to back down. "Well like you said, Shiro isn't here. So his say doesn't count."

"Then I will get Keith to leave on his own."

"I would like to see you try." Radar stepped forward, but Lux jumped in between the two.

"That's enough both of you."

"Stay out of this, Lux." Radar and Therron said together.

Surprised, Lux stepped back. Waverly crept around to his side and pawed at his shoulder wondering why he would let them continue, but the Yellow Lion just shook his head.

Radar's attention turned back towards Therron. "My connection with Keith is stronger than anyone else's. It only continues to grow and the rest of you should try to do the same. Maybe then there won't be cause to worry about them changing sides and if they did there wouldn't be any problem recognizing it and preventing any hesitate to end it at the start."

Therron growled. "And what are you doing."

"I'm protecting a good Paladin. I'm not going to give him to you to corrupt. Like the others." Radar turned away to return to his own plain.

Before Radar could leave, Therron yelled, "Because experiencing a horrific death is the better alternative."

Radar wanted to fight back, but tonight he was too tired. He returned to the desert and slumped down in the warm earth. He wouldn't allow Therron to take Keith away. He was his Paladin and Radar made a promise that he would protect him and defend him until the end. He owed his mother that much.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all! Here is the promised first chapter of Voltron: Lion Origins. I thought it sounded better than Voltron: Origins Lions.

I hope the beginning wasn't too hard to follow:( It was hard to write. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.

I hoped you liked it. I got it done really fast because I was inspired by the comments on Voltron: Origins.

So please don't forget to comment they really do help me write faster :)

My next post will be for Voltron: Origins

Like I said in the previous chapter, I will be alternating between the two until they connect.

Until next time,

Thanks for Reading :)


	2. Advice

Glossary (Names I came up with)

Helos* Years

Advice

The hanger was quiet as Radar walked out. The other lions didn't say anything. Therron had blamed Radar for the deaths of his own paladins, but Sorrel knew they were all to blame. The Green Lion arched his back to stretch and Sorrel flicked his tail mischievously at Lux, who bared his teeth and gave a low growl. Sorrel ignored him walking over to the Black Lion, who was still watching the spot where Radar had left. Sorrel came up alongside Therron and rubbed against him. "Well done, fearless leader."

Therron pushed Sorrel away with his paw, but the small lion wrapped around to his other side. "An excellent plan."

"Sorrel," Lux growled again.

The Green Lion perked up, "What? It's quite impressive how he finds new ways and levels of enraging, Radar. Well done indeed."

Therron growled, swinging his paw at him with claws extended, but Sorrel was prepared and jumped out of reach.

"I'm merely being honest, but what would I know," Sorrel shrugged. He lay down on his back and pretended to ignore them.

"Sorrel, it's not funny," Waverly spoke up.

The Green Lion rolled over to look up at her. " I'm most serious about this. I assure you Wave, but sadly there is nothing I can do."

Waverly hung her head. Sorrel went to her side and wrapped his body around her and with his head turned away from Lux and Therron. He whispered into the Blue Lion's ear, "But I can think of one or two options for you."

"Sorrel, what are you telling her," Lux questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Stop giving her ideas."

Sorrel snapped around to face Lux. "Or what?" He walked towards Lux saying, "Ideas are just thoughts. It's up to the person to choose to act on them." When he was in front of Lux he stood on his hind-legged to meet him at eye level. "Perhaps you wish I gave you some."

"That's enough, Sorrel. I wish to speak to you in private," Therron said.

Sorrel sat down, puffing his chest and grinning proudly, "Certainly."

Waverly ran out leaving through a gateway, which had the brown and orange glimmer of Radar's plain. Lux was less than willing to leave, but Sorrel raised his paw and shooed him away. The Yellow Lion grumbled, but left through another gateway.

When the two lions were alone, Sorrel didn't press Therron into talking but observed him carefully. He analyzed the twitch of his ears, his claws extending and retracting, softening up the ground, and his black tail, wrapping around his body. Sorrel recognized his movements as the lion version of Therron contemplating. He had spent many long days in Therron's office when he was Altean or in the hangars, which he was often not invited too, where Therron would, at his desk, cross his legs and rub his nails against the arms of his chair or, in the hangar, he would cross his arms and rub his nails against his own arms. The one difference from then, being that he would look at Sorrel directly the whole time. Currently, he remained staring off at the spot where the gateway had closed. Sorrel's behavior and actions weren't to be the subject of scrutiny in this coming discussion.

"What would you suggest I do in this current situation?"

The Green Lion grinned, "Therron, I just want to be clear. Are you asking for my advice?"

"Yes," Therron growled, "Unless you convince me I have made a mistake."

"No, not at all I'm just curious why you chose me instead of Lux, but I approve of your choice without a doubt."

"Lux may be able to support me, but he can't council and advice like you."

Sorrel nodded and grinned again, "Yes, of course."

Therron crouched down almost like he was going to pounce, but his head came to eye level with Sorrel. "Don't let that go to your head."

"Course not," Sorrel said walked away. He flicked his tail, running it along underneath the Black Lion's chin. "However, I will want something in return for my advice.

"And here I thought it was free and my choice to ask on."

"Oh no, that would be ideas. Advice has an active listener. So see there is one requirement for my advice. Are you willing to accept."

"I don't think I have another choice."

"You do, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Very well. What is the requirement?"

The Green Lion smiled. "The requirement is that no matter what my advice is. You will follow it."

"So I won't have a choice."

"Well you still have the option of not hearing the advice and then you don't have to follow it, but-"

"But you don't recommend that. I agree to your terms, get on with it Sorrel."

"Very well," Sorrel said. He stood up on his hind-legs like he had in front of Lux and came inches from the Black Lions face. "Do nothing." He dropped down and walked away.

"That's your advice."

"Yes and I trust you to follow through."

"How can that-"

"Radar is already on the defensive. He will bring on his own downfall, so long as you don't interfere. You have said your peace and told him you wish to have Keith as the black paladin let him worry about how you will steal him away and the whole time he will be driving his own gap between the others. Heed my advice Therron, do nothing."

"You know Radar he will not let go easily."

"No, but like you said Lux will back you and if you follow through on keeping your word so will I."

"And what of Waverly?"

"That girl will stand at her brother's side no matter what, but three against two is still in our favor and Waverly will be needed to bridge the gap once Kieth becomes the black paladin. By the way, is there any chance you will tell me what really happened to Shiro."

"As I said our connection is severed."

"Yes, but was it before or after he disappeared?"

"He is gone, Sorrel. Leave it at that."

"Very well, but gone doesn't mean he is dead and I can still see in your eyes your holding back." Sorrel grinned turning and opened a gateway to his own plain.

"May I ask you to do me one favor before you leave?" Therron asked.

"You may ask," Sorrel replied.

"End your childish fight with Lux."

Sorrel burst out laughing. The gateway closed and Sorrel turned back towards Therron. "You're right. Childish is exactly what it is, but you don't need to tell me that. Lux is the one who needs to understand."

"Understand what?"

"That I'm not a child!" Sorrel's eyes narrowed and the shield on his back rose. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Waverly is the same person they remember because she died before them. That is not the case with me."

"I know that."

"But the others don't. Surprisingly, Waverly is the only one who has noticed and has pulled away, but the other two ignore me because to them I'm still a child who knows nothing. I warned you all that sharing our memories with the paladins was a bad plan, but no one listened. Lux had the nerve to tell me just to do as you three said. Like my opinion didn't matter. I thought this will be a great lesson to learn and I was right. I'm not mad at Lux I understand why he did it, but I have nothing to apologize for. Nor do I expect him to apologize, so long as next time he takes my opinion into consideration. I told you all before that our past has only lead to dividing us and killing paladins. So don't put all the blame on Radar."

"I didn't intend too. It just came out."

"Wow, just stop. Your excuses are becoming worse every tick and it's not going to help get Keith away from Radar."

"What will?"

"I'm not sure yet, I thought it might just be Radar's fear of losing another person, but I think there might be something else between them."

"So what is your plan? To do nothing as well?"

"No Therron, I'm going to leave that up to you. I have already done my part. The next move will fall to Waverly I assume."

"Why her? You said she would be on Radar's side."

"That she will, but I also said she would be the one to bridge the gap between the fractions. I wonder how well she will do right now. Also, the two of us might not be as close, but I'm still the one she goes to after Radar pushes her away."

"She tells you everything that's going on with Radar?"

"She has in the past, but that's no concern of yours. Lux is a different story, he will most likely come to you. If that is the case, tell him to come speak to me and perhaps mention I'm not the person he remembers. Now if there is nothing else. I will be leaving to go plan my next move."

The gateway opened again and the Green Lion walked towards it.

"Sorrel, I trust you. Don't let me down."

Sorrel smiled, he recalled Therron telling him that same thing many years ago. He turned towards him saluting Therron with his paw before disappearing into the gateway.

* * *

Sorrel peaked down the long hallway, his mop of green hair, falling across his face. It reached his shoulders and he stood up straight behind the wall and pushed his pilot goggles around his neck up onto his head, like a headband, to keep his hair back. He looked down the empty identical Altean hallway again before jogging down. He stopped at every intersection to check that no one was walking by. Sorrel looked down at his monitor attached to his wrist, which read 40 ticks on the display and dropping. His time was sort and the camera's which he had hacked into would be back on before he even made it down the hallway. He cursed, grabbing hold of the straps to his bag on his back before charging down the hallway to the main hangar.

The doors opened, when the sensor noticed his presence, but the teen didn't slow his run. He used his momentum and slid in through the doors and behind a stack of cargo supplies. He looked out over the containers to see two Alteans checking the new shipment of supplies. Their heads turned towards the open bay doors, but Sorrel was already out of sight.

They returned to their task and Sorrel looked back at his monitor as the timer ran out. Sorrel was already prepared. He programmed the monitor and set the alarms off in the castle. The two Alteans head shot up at the sound of the alarms. They looked back towards the door and noticed Sorrel creeping up into one of the cruisers.

"Stop right there!" One of the Alteans shouted.

Sorrel jumped down and ran out back towards the bay doors. The Alteans followed after and once they were gone the real Sorrel stood up from behind the cargo and raced towards the cruiser that his program clone had tried to take. He threw his bag in and strapped himself into the seat. He turned the cruiser on and pulled his goggles over his eyes. He had been planning on this for weeks now and could see his freedom. He slowly pulled the cruiser out of its station and into the center of the hangar.

As the cruiser lined up with the runway the hangar door began to close. Sorrel turned towards his monitor displaying the rear of the cruiser and saw Therron standing trying to catch his breath with his hand over the hangar door.

"No!" Sorrel jumped out of his seat and opened up the cruisers monitor panels. He started fiddling with the wires. He synced the monitor in his arm with the panel and searched for a way to open the hangar doors remotely from the cruiser.

"Sorrel, wait!"

Sorrel ran back to the main controls and activated the cruisers shield. He saw Therron on the monitor, but ignored him, returning to the panel.

"Sorrel, please. Don't do this. Let's talk this out."

"There is nothing to talk about. You can't keep me here."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"No, you're not. You don't care about anyone, but yourself. Everyone is gone. Waverly, Radar, Lux and now my father. There is nothing left to keep me here."

"You can see the others again."

"You don't know that! I always wondered why you never let me into their hangars, but I finally figured it out. They may be active, but there is no evidence that their subconscious still remains. You tried to keep me out so I wouldn't find out the truth, but it didn't work."

"Sorrel, you agreed to this."

"I did and I promised Lux I would trust you, and I plan to keep those promises."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because those promises don't have to be meet for another two helos. If I'm going to give up my life to become a stupid machine. I'm at least going to have lived my life first the way I know Radar and Lux wanted me too before I do."

"Then you will return?"

"Yes, not for you, but for Lux and the others. On my sixteenth helos I will return and not a day earlier."

"Then you have made up your mind and I can't stop you."

"You can try, but you know I will just find another way to escape. Sneaking into the hangars isn't the only thing I'm good at."

"Very well."

Sorrel heard the hangar doors open and he stopped fiddling with the panel to look up and sure enough, the doors were opened once again.

"You can go, and I suggest quickly before the guards return."

Sorrel climbed back into the pilot seat. He opened the window to look back on Therron one last time."

Therron stood his arms crossed, watching the cruiser. "Sorrel, I trust you. Don't let me down."

Sorrel grinned, saluting Therron before closing the window and taking off into the sky. He looked back at the Castle of Lions, which had been his prison for over a helos. He looked up at the clear sky and headed towards the outer hemisphere. Before he could make it three cruisers started to tail him. Sorrel swerved to the side trying to figure out a way he could lose them. If he continued into outer space he would be followed and they wouldn't stop until they caught up too him.

Sorrel swerved through the tall city buildings. He lost sight of them for a moment, but as he started his climb upward the cruisers followed. He dove back down into the protection of the buildings but knew there was no escape. His plan had failed. Sorrel cursed Therron for stalling him. He turned back towards the Castle of Lions, deciding it was better to bid his time and come up with a new plan.

As he broke free from the cities protective walls, he saw four gateways from the Teladov simultaneously open behind the Castle of Lions in the sky. A wide grin spread across his face. Therron was helping him escape. Sorrel sped up, pushing the cruiser as fast as it would go into the middle gateway on the right side. The cruiser sailed through and the gate closed right after he was through.

Sorrel slowed the cruiser and breathed. He didn't notice he was holding his breath until that moment. He was free and there was no way for the other cruisers to track him. They would be able to look at the coordinates Therron had used for the gateways, but it would be a guessing game as to which one he took and by that time Sorrel would be well gone.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he approached the nearby planet. Sorrel only trusted Therron because Lux had told him too. Therron had never given him a reason to until now. He planned on honoring his word to return to Altea in two helos, but for the first time, he respected Therron. Sorrel would never tell him, but he knew that he and Therron were more alike than either of them cared to admit and he would repay the favor in time.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all here is the second chapter. The next chapter will be for Voltron: Origins and is the long-awaited Pidge chapter, which I haven't started yet :) Sorry, but it will be some time.

Please comment and tell me what you think about this series.

I know it's a little slow moving and the opening to the first chapter is a little hard to follow. I'm still debating about changing it, but I'm not sure :/ but let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions I love to hear them.

Thanks again.


	3. Closer

Closer

Waverly ran through the gateway into Radar's plain, when the meeting was over. She disliked the desert sand and orange rocks. It was dull and boring compared to the warm water and soft tan shore of the beach with palm trees of her own plain. But what she hated most was how it showed how different her and her brother had become.

The Blue Lion had always been close to her brother, even when she didn't remember they were related, she was still drawn to him and would follow him around. However, hiding on the hill or swimming in the lake was much more enjoyable in the past than the dry desert.

The yellow sky was sickening, Waverly sighed, lowering her head just above the dusty surface. She saw the lone ramshackle house in the distance and she searched the surroundings for her brother. As she drew closer, she made out his red tail wrapped around the house. She walked around to the other side and saw Radar his head turned away from her, looking into the house.

Waverly pawed at his backside. A low growl answered, "Wave, back off."

The Blue Lion took several steps back and sat on her hind-legs. She wasn't the young girl that died more than ten thousand years ago. In her heart she was, but her mind had grown. Just like her brother, she had changed and seen different sides to her brother he had always suppressed in front of her.

* * *

Daibazaal was a dark rubble rock, but in the distance, a city stood high with its purple powered lights, but the city noise didn't reach the outskirts. Although it had the same appearance as Daibazaal, it was only the memory of the planet that made up the spiritual plain. The ground shook violently as the Black Lion ran across the surface. The Red Lion sprinting after him. His claws digging into the black earth. "Therron!" Radar roared. He pounced on the Black Lion but was intercepted by the Yellow Lion, who tackled him to the side.

Sorrel was laying down on a rock shelf watching the fight unfold with delight as Waverly looked on in fear. Radar and Lux were clawing at each other. Lux tried to calm the situation, but Radar was out for blood. He dodged Lux and began circling around Therron. The Black Lion watched him carefully, making sure he kept his distance.

"This wasn't the deal, Therron." Radar said, through his teeth.

"I didn't know this would happen."

"Well congratulations, you got everything you ever wanted."

"That's not true."

"Really? You look pretty damn happy to me."

"I'm happy," Sorrel chuckled, but Waverly was the only one close enough to hear.

Lux stepped in between the two leaders.

Radar continued, "He was my paladin and you stole him. This would never have happened if you didn't interfere like always."

"You're so full of it and it wasn't just your decision. You can't force someone to be your Paladin and if you ask me, they have to be pretty desperate to want to be with you."

Lux glared over at Therron. Waverly sighed, Therron was only making things worse. The Yellow Lion fed up with the argument stepped out of the way and let Radar lung at Therron. The Green Lion laughed from his perch, flicking his tail excitedly behind him.

Waverly ran after her brother and tried to pull him off the Black Lion. "Radar stop!"

He gave a low growl saying, "Wave, back off."

She stopped for a second before she pulled harder. "Please, Radar stop fighting."

He turned on her swiping his claw extended paw at her side and tossed her several feet. Lux rushed forward to comfort her. He growled back at Radar and took a defensive stance over the Blue Lion.

Sorrel had left his spot and came down to check on Waverly. She ignored him though as she stared at her brother. He had never hit her in all there living and spiritual life, but what hurt the most was she wasn't able to help him. She had always been able to help her brother in a way that no one else could, but this time it didn't work. Radar looked rabid. "You're siding with them."

"I'm not," Waverly cried underneath the legs of the Yellow Lion.

"I saw you and Sorrel. He is just using you. It's what they all do. They use others to get what they want and then throw them away."

"Oh like you just threw your sister," The Green Lion commented.

Lux kicked his leg back to quiet him. "Enough Sorrel." The Red Lion was getting rilled up again. "Don't come any closer, Radar."

"Well, I hope that you're proud of yourself, Waverly, and I'm sorry I'm not enough."

"Radar, you can't continue to hide and protect her forever," Lux said. "You never wanted that for her, but you're not willing to let her go."

"Well thank God she has all of you." Rage still seethed through his voice, but Waverly could feel through the lions connected bond the pain he felt inside. Radar realized the others were all tuned into him and he shut them out. His anger growing as the others tried to push there way back in. "So you all got what you wanted." Waverly knew he was trying to change the subject, but she couldn't forget the emotions he was hiding.

"I want this rivalry to come to an end," Lux growled, looking back and forth at Therron and Radar.

"You can't stay in the middle forever, Lux. One day you're going to have to pick a damn side."

"Maybe I could if you learned to manage a situation instead of making it worse."

"Thank you, Lux, but I can take care of this," Therron said.

Radar turned his attention back towards the Black Lion. He let out a loud growl and crouched low. Therron followed his example, but Waverly could see in his eyes that he remained in control, unlike Radar. Waverly never feared her brother before, but at that moment he was a stranger and she couldn't bring him back.

Therron slowly came out of his crouch and stretched his neck high. "I never wanted to throw away the princess, but she wasn't ready to be a leader yet. I'm not blind, Radar. I see what has been happening and I didn't want the power of the Black Lion to corrupt her. I'm sorry, but the universe needs a leader who will be able to re-stable the peace that is slowly dividing between Alfor and Zarkon."

Waverly saw him ease up. The fire raging in his eyes died down and he said in an even tone, "You are a fool, Therron if you think he'll be anything like you." The plain grew silent. No one wanted to say anything. Radar continued, "If you ask me, Daibazaal has corrupted you." He turned to Therron his ears drooping and concern in his voice, "You're not the leader I once knew, who gave up his own life to protect and defend his people. I haven't seen him since I died." Radar shrugged, "Perpahs he died with his body." Radar left through the gateway without even a glance at Waverly.

She felt small underneath the Yellow Lion and she curled up even lower into the black earth. Sorrel rubbed his side up against her, but she turned away from him. She felt the cut of Radar's claws still and an empty pit in her stomach. She couldn't help Radar and it was all her fault. She was the cause of his pain. He gave up a paladin but what hurt him the most was losing his sister.

* * *

Waverly knew they never had the time to truly mend their relationship before Daibazaal and Altea were destroyed. Therron and Radar never had the chance either and their relationship had always been worse than hers. He had forgiven her, and it felt like everything would go back to before. And in a sense it had. They were right back to the same dilemma they had last time. There were a lot fewer paws flying, but Therron's request last time ended up being the turning point, which played a part in the Galra taking control of the universe.

Radar gave in last time, but it only further divided the two lions and Keith wasn't like any of Radar's other paladins. She had never seen him so protective of anyone besides herself, but that wasn't the case with Keith. There was no denying Radar had become stronger than the other lions. She thought it had to do with his time in the hands of the Galra. Radar had learned to put up strong walls and liked to lock the others out with them. He was always guarded, but as Waverly stared at the back of her brother recalling how the recent meeting had gone she realized he had lost a lot of his bite.

Waverly's eyes glowed brightly. She remembered during their lifetime when her brother returned from the war. Radar's platoon had been wiped out. Waverly was never given any details and Radar never shared, but he and Lux were the only two to make it back. At the time she was too scared to approach her brother. She had no way of consoling him because she had no idea what he had been through. Lux was the only one Radar kept at his side during that time.

That same broken, closed-off persona was the Radar she saw now. At first, she was fascinated with the idea. They were all given a second chance and ended up sharing the same miserable fate. Waverly lowered her head unsure what she was meant to do, but not wanting to run away scared like she had when she was little.

Radar gave a long sigh, his whole chest rising and falling with it. She watched as he rolled over his red paws laying out in front of him. Her brother looked up at her and smiled, but Waverly didn't have the heart to return it.

"What's the matter?" He asked, reluctantly.

"Are you giving up?"

Radar narrowed his eyes and in a stern tone said, "I'm not let Therron have Keith."

"So you're going to fight him again," The fear returned to her voice.

Radar looked off into the distance contemplating his options. "Yes and no." He smiled at Waverly, anticipating her confused look. "I'm not letting Keith go like I did last time, but violence doesn't work on Therron. You wouldn't believe how high his pain tolerance is."

"Your stubbornness against his patience, that's what it comes down too. You're prepared to wait him out."

"I know he's hiding something. I have quit-a-bit of experience both with putting up walls and on Therron. Shiro's alive and if he doesn't want to find him then I'm just going to have to do it myself." Radar stood up looking off into the distance again.

"No offense Radar, but contacting Keith or any of our Paladins hasn't gone well. They have just lost their leader. Do you really want to make things worse." Radar continued to walk off and Waverly watched him go. She squinted in the direction he was walking towards and could briefly make out a small figure. Waverly bounded after her brother curious about what was happening.

As the lions approached, the desert plain disappeared and was replaced with the long corridors of the Castle of Lions and the figure was Keith walking down the hall. Radar continued towards him.

"What are you planning to do?" Waverly asked concerned. She had a bad feeling and Radar seemed very determined.

"I'm going to tell him not to give up." Radar bent his head down and said, "You hear that, Keith. Shiro is alive and you need to find him."

Waverly raised her eyebrows skeptically. "I don't think he can hear you."

Radar stood up, meeting her eye level. "Of course he can hear me. I just need to get a little closer." He bent back down and taking in a deep breath, he yelled, "Keith."

Waverly closed her eyes trying to block out the shout and laughed at Radar's ridiculous attempt, but when she opened her eyes the figure of Keith and her brother were gone. Waverly looked around the plain, but it was empty.

"Radar," She called. She wasn't completely certain he was gone, but as the seconds passed and he didn't appear her calls grew louder until she was shouting. "RADAR!"

 **Kestle:**

Hey Y'all. I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter of the Voltron- Lions Origins. As always thanks for reading.

I'm going to start on the next chapter of Voltron-Origins, which is a Lance chapter. I hope you all look forward to it. I'm currently stuck in Chicago airport and sadly this isn't the first time this has happened to me :( My flight from Michigan was delayed and I missed my second flight, which happened to be the last one for the night so I get to wait for 7 am. Yeah! :( Not really, but I did finish this chapter so I guess some good came out of it.

Please don't forget to comment!


	4. The Good Soldier

The Good Soldier

The Yellow Lion lay on the top of a cliff, basking in the sunlight watching the waves crash against the side. To the right of the rocks below him was the sandy shoreline. The beach was a soft golden color that matched his paint coat. He closed his eyes breathing in the damp earth from the spray of the waves and gentle salty sea breeze."Lux," a soft voice carried in the wind.

"Lux," The voice called again more clearly. Lux could feel the pounding rhythm of the earth shifting beneath him. He opened his eyes to the Blue Lion bounding down the shoreline towards him. Lux lowered his head against the base of the cliff hoping he will go unnoticed and avoid her.

"Lux!" The voice shouted this time as she reached the cliff and placed her front paws up along its side. Her head reached up to the side of the Yellow Lion's face and voice pierced his ear.

Lux clenched his eyes shut laying his ears flat against his head, but the damage was done. He stood up, shaking his head to stop the ringing. When he could focus he looked down at the young female lion. Her ears were drooped and her tail rolled with the waves along the shore.

"What can I do for you, Waverly?" Lux asked gently, his claws digging into the soft earth.

"Radar's gone."

Lux let out a loud sigh. He respected and despised the sibling's love and care for each other. When problems arose, particularly with Radar, and they were always started because of Radar, everyone always became dragged in. Lux had learned that if Waverly has a problem with Radar he was always her first pick to help.

"Lux, did you hear me?"

"I heard you, Waverly. I'm sure he just needs some space."

"No, he disappeared. I can't find him."

"Maybe, he doesn't want to be found. I'm sorry, Wave, but I'm not interested in searching for him. I think it's best to let him cool down on his own."

"He's not mad, Lux. I was talking to him. He understands Therron's point, but that's between them."

"Then why am I being brought into it?"

"Because he disappeared right before my eyes!"

Waverly's yell came out like a sonic pulse and Lux fled his perch to the shore to avoid the full blast. He quickly started walking along the beach to get away from the Blue Lion, who chased after him."We were talking and we came across Keith and he was trying to talk to him, but then there was a bright light then he was gone. I haven't been able to find him since."

"Did he jump plains."

"No, Lux," Waverly's voice trembled.

Lux rubbed against her side trying to comfort her. "It's alright. We'll figure this out."

The two lions walked along the shore. Waverly walked closest to the waves and liked the water rolling over her paws. Lux, however, moved every time to avoid getting wet, but quickly returned to her side to assure her he wasn't avoiding her. He often felt Waverly was treated as the untouchable one. As the female of the group with an overprotective brother, she was set apart from the others.

Lux remembered even as Altean, Waverly's illness, and condition kept her isolated, but she never complained about it. He thought she would feel lonely or want to be included, but like himself, she put others before her.

"So just to be clear he isn't hiding somewhere."

"No, Lux this isn't a joke."

"You're right. Radar isn't one to make a joke."

"He's not as reckless as everyone believes either. Radar is loud and likes to make his point, but he would never put others in danger. He wouldn't make me worry simply to have me worried."

"I get that, Wave."

The Blue Lion ignored him, ranting on as they continued down the shore. "He is stubborn, but justified, which makes it harder. I think for everyone because no one wants to admit he's right. Don't you agree?"

"He's not wrong, but-"

"You wouldn't tell him that?"

"No, I think his method's and actions undermine his authority." Lux smiled at the Blue Lion whose worry had changed along the walk to frustration. He remembered that feeling a lot as an Altean every time he justified and defended Radar, much like Waverly was doing now.

Lux had lost Radar's trust, before the change, when he helped Therron with Waverly's transfer. He regretted not being able to find Radar beforehand to be with her but knew he made the right call with going through with it. Waverly was essential to the team and might not have been with them if he hadn't.

"I'm curious. Why do you pretend you're ignorant?"

The Blue Lion paused considering his question before smiling. "Why do you get between Therron and Radar?"

"To stop them from killing each other."

"Then in my own way, I'm doing the same. Radar can't multitask. He can either lash out or defend me."

"So you play the sweet little sister to distract him?"

"No, just to direct his focus and contain his rage. Radar isn't wrong, but like you said his temper gets the better of him."

"Wow, girls really are manipulative."

"It's best for everyone."

"And what about you, Wave? Do you want him to have to protect you forever."

"I don't get a choice. You've seen what happened when I sided with Sorrel years ago."

"Well, I can give you a few reasons for why that was a problem."

"Why are you two going at it?"

"Because he is a child and isn't pretending."

"He's older than I was."

"Well age had no effect on him and it doesn't help that he is too smart for his own good."

"Seems like that's an issue with everyone."

"Perhaps, but I like to think I know better than to prove everyone wrong, which is Radar and Sorrel's daily goal."

"It's hard being the one in the middle."

"It's tiring, but someone has to do it. We all have a role to play for our team to work. Radar and Sorrel keep us honest even if we don't like their method's."

"No one likes to be wrong. Have you talked to Therron?"

"No, I think Sorrel put him in a slump most likely."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorrel was pressing buttons and I tried to get him to cut it out and Therron told me to leave. Sometimes, I think Therron likes to be yelled at. Sorrel is just a little more tolerable than Radar. We have made a mess of things of late. We just started to reconnect and now the secrets have started and trust is still at an all-time low."

"You think Therron knows where Shiro is?"

"Like I said Radar isn't wrong."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"Paladins are personal. Ever wonder how Radar and Therron have been able to switch between theirs in the past? There is an old saying that applies to them. They are two sides of the same coin."

"The paladins reflect a side of who we are in our current state. How is your paladin?"

Lux stopped walking and took a deep breath of fresh air. He didn't like talking about his paladin just like the rest of them. Waverly said it perfectly. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing a different version of yourself.

"How is yours?" Lux asked back.

Waverly drew circles with her paw in the sand. Hunk couldn't quite understand the Blue Lion and the Blue Paladins connection and everyone lion and paladin alike had at one time rolled their eyes at Lance.

But they were compatible, which meant they were some how the same, but like Hunk is a version of Lux, Lance was a version of Waverly that none of the other Lions had seen before.

The Blue Lion puffed her cheeks and dug deeper circles in the sand, which made Lux wonder if Lance was reflecting the good side of her or the bad. Lux had seen the darkness in himself the same as the others ten thousand years ago. They had caused the destruction of not only one world but two, and Therron was still paying for his late paladin's destruction of every world that came after. Waverly, however, was naïve then like the rest of them, but she played dumb while everyone else pushed to see how far they could go to gain power.

A shiver ran down his spine at the memory and the chaos, which they caused and were defenseless to stop. They all were guilty and of course, it was Alfor, the paladin of the Red Lion, who put them all in their place.

The Defender of the Universe had used its power and destroyed everything. They had no one to blame, but themselves. This time around, the Lions had been tiptoeing around each other keeping their distance. Trusting again was hard both with one another and their paladins.

Progress was slow, but they were all back on speaking terms that was until Zarkon got inside Therron's head. The new paladins had no idea what was happening because the Lions had never let them get to close, but Zarkon knew how and began exploiting Therron, which is when Radar decided to butt in.

* * *

"You have to pick aside, Therron!" Radar said, through clenched teeth as he paced the dark plain of the Black Lion. The plain made up of endless space.

Lux had just arrived onto the plain and was trying to piece the conflict together.

"Wow, that lasted longer than I thought. Their new paladins were such good friends. I thought they were turning over a new leaf. What was I thinking this is Radar and Therron."

Lux pushed the Green Lion back through the gateway into the Yellow Lion's plain and slowly walked towards the hostile Red Lion. "Radar, can we talk this out. Tell me what's going on."

"Therron, has been communicating with Zarkon."

Lux was shocked. He turned towards the Black Lion, but he didn't deny it. "Why?"

"I just wanted to understand why he did it."

"There is nothing to understand. He is a psychopath."

"Radar-"

"No, Lux! I'm not going to stand around and wait for Therron to kill another person I care about."

"I didn't mean to put the others at risk."

"Well too late for that. You get a choice Therron. Choose Zarkon and our new paladins are killed. Choose Shiro and the past dies with Zarkon. I'm not saying we forget our mistakes, but we start over and rebuild peace in the galaxy."

"Zarkon once knew and worked towards that future."

"Until he single-handily destroyed everything we worked for."

"Zarkon didn't destroy Daibazaal."

"Maybe you're right it's not Zarkon, who can't be trusted. It's you, Therron."

"Radar, come on."

The Red Lion turned on Lux and growled. "If I can't make Therron see reason. I'm just going to have to prove to the paladins he can't be trusted."

Before Lux could get out another word, Radar was gone. He slowly turned back towards Therron who signed and let his shoulders slump forward. The Yellow Lion knew it was only a matter of time before the other two went at it, but he wasn't prepared for this. As an Altean, he sided with Radar because he knew he was right. As a Lion, he defended Therron because he got what they needed to do done, but now after ten thousand years, he didn't know who to side with.

"Don't bother."

Lux straightened and raised his barriers, realizing that Therron was in his head. "Don't bother with what?"

"You're a good soldier, Lux, but you don't have to follow every order when you don't believe it's right."

"So you have been communicating with Zarkon?"

"Yes."

"Can you please explain why. You know Zarkon's been following us and you were opening up a connection with him. Why didn't you stop?"

"I want to go back to him." Therron laid down, resting his head on top of his paws.

Lux froze. He could hear the screams of the dying Alteans, while the Galra ships loomed overhead. He could see Zarkon clearly looking down over the carnage as he destroyed the planet Lux once loved and caught a glimpse of the shadow behind him: Haggar. "You want to go back to him or her?"

Therron tried to turn away from the Yellow Lion. "Does it matter?"

"It does because she doesn't remember anything."

"No, but if I could get closer. Maybe I could connect-"

"Therron, stop. You're wandering down a dark tunnel that there is no coming back from."

"I-I know that," Therron said, hesitantly.

"Alfor, wouldn't have-"

"Alfor is dead! I got my own brother killed. I grew to hate Alfor because I despised Radar. I let Minerva go because I thought I was protecting her. I didn't want her to get hurt. She is the only person I have left, Lux. Please, understand I have to help her."

Lux signed. "Is her life worth the lives of many? Radar is right you go to Zarkon you will be killing all our paladins. You let her go and put the lives of millions first in the past. Duty and responsibility have always come first. I can't convince you to change your mind, but in the end, you always have proven to make the right choice. You just need to see it yourself."

"Lux."

The Yellow Lion could picture the Black Lion's mouth moving, but it wasn't his voice Lux heard.

* * *

He shook his head and was pulled back to the sandy beach. Therron replaced by a concerned Waverly. It was refreshing to see that worry directed at him for a change and not Radar.

"I'm fine."

He looked past her and noticed a figure up ahead coming down the shoreline. He walked towards it and as he drew closer, he recognized Hunk and Lance. Waverly had followed him and now stood at his side.

"Radar and I saw Keith like this right before he disappeared."

Lux shrugged, "So, we have seen the paladin's many times in the past on our plains."

"I know that!" Waverly snapped.

The Yellow Lion bowed his head. "What happened before Radar disappeared?"

"He said he was going to get Keith to listen to him and yelled at him."

"Yelling at everyone seems to be common for Radar, but I don't see how that makes a difference since the paladins can't hear us."

"You don't believe me."

"No, I don't, Wave," Lux's words came out before he realized.

The Blue Lion narrowed her eyes and Lux could see her claws extend. "Fine, I'll prove it to you."

Lux heaved a sign. He had gone from the peacekeeper of the group to the one causing the fights. First Radar, then Sorrel and now Waverly. Lux was headed down a steep slope and bound to hit the bottom.

He watched the Blue Lion stand over her paladin and yell his name. Lux had to hold back the smile that wanted to spread across his face as nothing happened. He wasn't fast enough because Waverly must have seen the small curve of the side of his mouth because the smaller lion gave a low sneering growl and expanding her chest to take in a deep breath she screeched, "LANCE!"

For the third time that day, Lux closed his eyes and pressed his ears against the side of his head to stop the ringing. When the sound had stopped and the ringing subsided a little, he reopened his eyes. He blinked a few times, taking in the bright sun overhead and the empty beach in front of him. Lux spun around, looking up and down the coast for any sign of the two paladins or the Blue Lion.

The Yellow Lion started to chuckle. "Very funny, Waverly." But as he waited for the young female to return he began to fear she had been right all along. Fear kicking in, he scoured the whole island looking for Waverly and when she wasn't anywhere to be found he jumped to her plain and searched there. Still no sign of Waverly.

The sky had grown stormy on both their plains. Flashes of blue, yellow, and purple light sparked in the sky telling Lux that the paladins were most likely in the middle of a battle. Crouching low, Lux sprung up and flew towards the sky, hoping to find Waverly in the chaos.

As Lux approached the sky, the plain disappeared and he noticed he wasn't in the sky at all, but weaving down an endless dark tunnel. He could see the shots flying past him on either side and felt one hit his back leg. Lux growled low, biting back the pain.

"Hang in there," Hunk said, from his control chair.

Lux took another hit on his back. He sensed Hunk jerk forward in his chair and anger drove him to move faster through the tunnel, curving around the edge of the walls so the dart ship couldn't lock onto him.

He could see the opening in front of him and broke into the center, taking in the glowing orange core and the many stone houses below. He could make out many people milling about on the ground as gunfire rung out in every direction.

Three more shots, from the darts behind him, came upon his right side and Lux banked left around the core. Rounding the corner, he saw the Blue Lion exit another tunnel. The Yellow Lion took off towards her. "Waverly!"

He slightly bowed his head to rub foreheads and embrace her. He didn't realize until that moment how fearful he truly was at having lost the young lion. As he was about to bump heads the Blue Lion leaped onto his back, but besides her diversion, Lux could see it was a phantom projection of what was happening in the real world. It wasn't the real Waverly. With his head still lowered he head-butted the two darts that had been following the Blue Lion.

"Where is she?" He yelled to no one in particular as the two darts crashed to the ground.

Closing his eyes, he did his best to calm his nerves. He landed, letting the Blade of Marmora out of the hangar, and watched the Blue Lion do the same. The Phantom remained, but Lux began searching the area confident that the real Waverly had to be close by. He looked around the tunnel and then climbed out and searched the surface.

He had no luck though and the battle came to an end around him. Defeated, he drifted down to the core of the planet once again. He heard the cheers and saw the Blue Lion phantom sitting in front of the orange crystal. He landed beside her and let Hunk out of the Yellow Lion. He then noticed Lance, for the first time, swarmed around by a crowd of indigenous girls. What caught his attention though wasn't those around him, but they had kept him from noticing sooner. What Lux was surprised by was the blue energy, radiating off of him.

Lux walked towards him until he was standing over the foolish Blue Paladin. He got up close to see if it was something on him that made the glow, but as he observed he realize the light was emanating from his body. He looked back to Hunk but didn't see any light surrounding him.

The Yellow Lion stepped away from the Blue Paladin and started to pace around the core. Going around in circles he tried to sort out a logical explanation for Radar and Waverly's disappearance and Lance's sudden glowing presence.

"Everything is going to be fine, right boy?" Hunk asked.

Lux felt his whole body ease up. Hunk reassured him that he wasn't alone and together they could figure this out. With his confidence restored he followed Waverly's lead and called his paladin.

Lux's senses became numb and he hesitated a moment pulling away. His vision blurred, his form was lighter, and his hearing was muffled, but he thought he heard Hunk say, "Not so loud."

He never thought he would be able to reach him. The paladins had been able to sense the lions before and slowly identify certain feeling, but verbal conversation had seemed near impossible.

He watched in a haze, Hunk stumble towards Lance. He took a deep breath as Waverly had done and this time didn't hesitate as he called Hunk again.

The Yellow Lion let go and with it all sound, feeling, and sight as the world grew bright. The light didn't hurt or burn. It was empty and still. Lux felt he was drifting off endlessly lost in it.

He tried to remember what had happened and how he had gotten there, but the memory evaded him. He couldn't recall anything. Who he was, what his name was and wondered what was a name. Words slipped away and his thoughts became muddled. There was one thing he did remember and that was a lingering feeling of having been trapped here once before. The feeling scared him and he struggled to remember anything.

He searched the brightness for anything that would jog his memory. In the distance, the light dimmed and a darkness started to set in around him. He trembled, recognizing the fear. Fear. He held onto that thought with all his might. What it was. How it made him feel. Concentrating on that thought, he connected similar feelings such as doubt and worry. The more he thought about these emotions the more he pushed the darkness away until he began to remember more. Reasons for the feeling until Lux recalled everything.

The light faded and for a moment he thought the darkness was going to return, but instead he saw the end of a hallway as a door swung open into a room filled with multiple monitors up at the center.

It took Lux's a minute to adjust. His senses on overdrive from having returned all at once, like turning off and on a light really fast. When he could finally focus his vision, he noticed there was a long table with a single chair in front of the monitors that was pushed out. Lux looked to the floor and saw a small figure lying on the ground. His legs moved on his own, but what startled Lux more was that fact that he had legs. His form was smaller and not the large Yellow Lion he was before. He might be different, but where he was hadn't changed. He clearly recognized the Castle of Lions architectural design.

Distracted, by his thoughts he didn't notice that he had crossed the room and stopped a few feet away. He tilted his head to the side confused. "Sorrel?"

The figure who lay on the floor was defiantly the young green haired child he had known before he died and became the Yellow Lion, but that didn't explain why he was here now.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind telling him it had all been a dream. He never became the Yellow Lion, the Galra never concurred the universe, and Altea still existed. The thought made him smile and he reached to pick the young Altean up and set him back into the chair. He was fast asleep and Lux placed a hand on top of the boy's head.

In his sleep, Sorrel swatted his hand away and snuggled back into the chair. Lux chuckled and Sorrel groggily rubbed his face. Lux leaned against the table, rubbing the back of his neck. He yawned and shook his head feeling drowsy himself.

He felt guilty, watching Sorrel sleep and thought he should leave. He stood up and began pacing, uncertain why he felt so agitated. As he continued to pace, Sorrel slid out of the chair and fell down again. Lux lunged for him feeling pulled towards him and sat him up against the table. While he felt pushed into the chair, Sorrel had fallen out of.

He watched Sorrel rub the bridge of his nose than the back of his head, where Lux guess he must likely had a bruise, but was surprised it didn't wake him up. "Sorrel," Lux called. "Sorrel, wake up," he said, with more concern in his voice. "Sorrel," he yelled.

Sorrel's eyes shot open and just as quickly, he closed them. Lux let out the breath he was holding, letting his head drop before looking back at the young Altean.

"Is there a reason for your need to yell? What are you doing in here anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Lux asked, worried.

Sorrel opened his eyes again. More slowly this time and stared at his for a second before taking in the room he was in. "Well, this is different."

Lux stood up out of the chair and began pacing again. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"What wasn't?"

"Everything. It happened. There is only one smug arrogant Sorrel and it wasn't the young Altean I once knew."

"What?" Sorrel stood and Lux stopped pacing as Sorrel approached. The young green haired Altean was forced to look up at him and he stepped back. "You see me as you once knew."

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't be making that mistake twice." Lux started, walking back towards the door. He heard Sorrel's footsteps behind him and felt a tug on his shirt.

"Will you wait up. Where do you think you're going?"

"To find Radar and Waverly."

Sorrel paused. "Then will you let me help you? I don't think it's good if we remain like this for long."

Lux lowered his guard. Sorrel wanted nothing to do with him before and he thought back to that slippery slope. This might be his chance to recover. "You want to help me."

He shrugged his shoulders and wouldn't look at him. "Sure." Lux took his hand and led him back towards the desk. Sorrel climbed onto the chair to look him in the eye and said, "But you have to stop thinking of me as a helpless little kid?"

"No, deal," Lux said, turning around and held Sorrel piggyback style.

He felt Sorrel's hands wrap around his neck even as he defiantly yelled, "Lux, put me down now."

"I don't think so and it's not me, but you are welcome to try and get down."

Sorrel didn't say anything, but Lux felt him turn away and look behind him.

Lux had many questions but knew Sorrel was just as confused as him and if they were going to get any answers, they needed to find the others first.

 **Kestle:**

Hey, Y'all!

I finally finished another chapter. Sorry, this took so long, but I go a new job and had to move. I'm still unpacking boxes and currently don't have wifi set up yet. I'm currently in Starbuck writing this. I hope to get Wifi soon so I can upload at home.

I don't know what it is about Hunk and Lux, but I think they are the hardest to write for.

I will post the next chapter of Voltron: Origins for Keith next and finally getting into the 3rd season. YEAH! Even though the show is on season 6 and going on 7. The chapters will follow the events but will have many additional conversations and scenes to the events in my story. It would be interesting to read the upcoming chapters and rewatch the episodes. I hope you are excited about whats to come as I am.

Please don't forget to comment.


	5. Captain's Orders

Captain's Orders

Radar's eyes opened to see several monitor screens. He didn't know how much time had past. Radar looked around the small room, which was dark except for the monitors in front of him. He realized he was sitting in a chart and passed the monitors, he could see endless space filled with debris. He recognized the area as the battle wreckage from the fight with Zarkon. Keith had taken him out here yesterday to look for Shiro, but they didn't have any luck.

"Am I," Radar paused not sure if he was losing his mind. "Am I inside my head."

The Red Lion began going over what he could remember up until this moment, recalling the events since the battle with Zarkon. He had gone back to his plain and curled up on the orange desert earth next to the single ram shack house, Keith had grown up in. Lux had woken him up and told him Therron called a meeting, which he learned was about stealing his paladin, for the second time.

The memory made him mad and he tightened his hold on the controls. He turned his head to look down and noticed he had hands and not the large paws of the Red Lion. Radar drew his focused back towards the events following the meeting. He returned to his plain again after getting into another argument with the Black Lion where Waverly followed him. He recalled his conversation with her and seeing Keith, which wasn't unusual. He had called out to him and that was the last thing he remembered.

He glances around the cockpit and could say for certain he was no longer the Red Lion. Radar looked down at his hands both holding a control handle either side of him. He smirked, an idea coming to mind. "Okay, I'm curious. Let's see what's so great about being a Paladin."

Radar pushed on the controls and the Red Lion took off. He moved the controls back and the Red Lion weaved through the wreckage. He didn't know how he was doing it. Radar had never piloted any ship before. He was a ground troop in the battles he fought deca-phoebs ago, but his body knew what to do, instinctively reacted.

"Oh, yeah. I can see the appeal to this." Radar said as he slowed his pace through a new area of debris. To his left, he heard the steady beeping of the scanner. "Okay, now I'm going to find Shiro."

Radar pushed the controls forward, covering more ground. The search went on and the Red Lion enjoyed his time flying, which slowly decreased as time pass-by, without finding anything pointing towards Shiro. He gripped the controls harder and with a deep sigh, he turned around.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, but he flew the Red Lion in a straight path. Radar tried to change directions, but he lost control of his hands. He struggled to gain control of his body, but the attempt was useless. It made him frustrated having no control over his actions and slowly he felt himself regain movement and he drove the Red Lion forcefully forward. In the distance, he could make out the Castle of Lions.

Radar eased back, short of breath and weak, letting his arms move on their own again. "Well," he paused, "This sucks."

He docked in the Red Lion hangar and left the cockpit. He felt like a zombie, shuffling around without any feeling or control of his movements. Radar tried to gain control, but every attempt made him weaker and more irritated. In the locker room, he removed the paladin suit and changed into regular clothes. He wore black pants and a grey t-shirt and pulled a jacket out of the locker. Radar noticed it wasn't the navy blue of his Altean uniform, but red. He recognized the jacket. It was Keith's. "So I'm not in my head, I'm in Keith's." Radar bent down to tie his boot. "Or more like your body."

The Red Paladin didn't hear him or didn't respond and Radar fell silent, processing his current situation. He was smaller, human, and just as invisible as before. Radar growled low, a habit he acquired from being the Red Lion for ten thousand years. "Keith, can you hear me? I think I've taken over your body." His body moved on its own as he raised his other foot against the bench to tie his boot. "Well at the very least I'm in your body." Again there was no reply or indication that the Red Paladin heard him. "Keith, I need you to answer me."

Radar's frustration grew at his paladin continued to ignore him. Keith's body stood up, turning to grab his jacket to leave. "Damn it, Keith." Radar yelled, slamming the locker shut and kicking the bottom. It wasn't Keith's body, but Radar who had done it. He could feel the impact and felt his hand and foot begin to throb. He rested his hands against the metal surface of the locker as his breathing grew heavy and cursed at the amount of effort it took to move.

After the kick, Keith left the locker room, leaving his jacket behind. Radar felt dragged along like before as he made his way down the hallway. He kept trying to get the Red Paladin's attention, but his attempts were weak as he felt like he had been hit by another black energy attack, sapping all of his strength. Keith led them to the training deck and although he didn't have the energy to fight himself. He enjoyed watching Keith fight, which helped calm him.

When Keith finished his training, Radar realized he was heading back in the direction of the lockers. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked slowly down the hall. Radar smiled his paladin was just as tired as he felt.

As he continued down the hall, he heard a familiar voice call, "Radar!"

The Red Lion looked up and saw the familiar long black hair and small frame of his sister. She rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Her head came to the middle of his chest. He had forgotten how little she was. "What happened to us? You disappeared and I went to get Lux's help. Then everything went white. I woke up a few minutes ago and saw Lux, but he couldn't hear me and then he took off."

Radar sighed, relieved he wasn't alone. He smiled and placed his hand on her head, noticing the movement didn't take any energy, "You're smaller than I remember."

"Radar," She said, frustrated, shaking the hand off her head. "Can you please try to take this seriously. What is going on? I'm worried," she said, bowing her head.

Radar reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry, Waverly. We'll figure this out."

Waverly remained silent. She didn't look all that convinced by what Radar had said.

"You said you saw Lux. I'll go find him." Radar felt his body move with him as he turned to continue down the hall.

"It's no use. He couldn't hear me," Waverly mumbled.

Radar stopped and looked back at his sister. She wore the same clothes as Lance, which appeared to have not changed in size because his long sleeve shirt hung awkwardly on her shoulders and sleeves went passed her hands. Her jeans although fit her waist also seemed to be too long and bagged at the bottom. "Well, do you have any better idea? " Radar asked.

The Blue Lion shrugged and turned around, "No, Radar and I don't understand. How are we here?" She wouldn't turn to look at Radar but continued asking questions. "How are we walking around? Are we alive? Where are the Paladins?"

Radar walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Not exactly, Waverly."

"This is your fault," Waverly said under her breath as she turned away from him.

Radar grabbed her arms, forcing her to turn to face him. "I didn't plan this!"

"No," she said as she squirmed under Radar's grip, which he released when he saw the tear on her cheek. "I'm here because I went searching for you. That's why I'm here. I am Lance aren't I?" She rubbed her arms to steady her.

"Waverly," Radar said, hesitantly.

"Do I look like him?"

"No, Waverly, listen to me," Radar said, reaching towards her a second time, but more gently.

Waverly shook her head not wanting to hear anything he had to say, but Radar didn't let go. He sighed and said, "You're right. This is my fault. Please give me a chance to correct it."

The Blue Lion paused looking into his amber eyes. "Alright."

Radar heaved a sigh of relief. "Okay, now we need to find the others."

"Others," Waverly said, surprised. "You think Sorrel and Therron are here too?"

Radar let go of Waverly and stood up, "Gods, I hope not. That would just add to an already bad situation." He ran his hands through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to focus. "But you did say, you saw Lux, so let's start there."

The young Altean shrugged, "I don't know, he couldn't hear me."

"Well, we have to start somewhere. What other choice do we have?"

Waverly looked down, taking in her appearance. "Waverly," Radar finished.

His sister looked back up at him, her head tilted all the way back. She crossed her arms and Radar felt all the warmth in her eyes disappear. "I can't wait that long. I need you to fix this now," Waverly barked.

Radar rubbed the back of his neck. " I would if I could, but I don't know how."

Waverly ran her hand through her hair and twirled a strand of her hair. "Lance isn't going to take this well."

Radar felt his body move against him again as his hand shot to his ears. After a moment he moved towards Waverly, who watched him with deep concern and worry as he placed a hand over her mouth. "It's not me I swear."

Waverly pulled his hand off of her mouth and stepped away. "It's the Paladins isn't it?" She sat on the floor, pulling her legs to her chest, and wrapping her arms around herself. Radar saw the tears fall on her face as she sobbed, "What's happening to them?"

Radar bit his lower lip unable to give his sister an answer. He wondered if Keith was aware he was even there. Did Keith see Waverly or Lance? He had gotten himself in bad situations with the Paladins before, but this was messing with his own mind. He was closer physically to his paladin, but more cut off from communicating. A smile crossed his face and he raised his hand to hide it from his sister. The other Lions would say Radar is the most stubborn, temperamental of the group and closest in relation to his paladin, but he still couldn't get Keith to understand him. He chuckled, amused by Keith's own stubbornness against him, though, he was confident Keith wasn't aware of Radar's own actions.

The Red Lion walked over to sit beside his sister on the floor against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but I'm sure, they are just as concerned and scared as we are." Radar squeezed her shoulder, "We'll figure this out, Waverly." Radar stopped, caught off guard by the sound of his voice. He spoke but could hear Keith's voice.

Waverly leaned away from him. "What was that?" More tears stained her face. "Are you turning into Keith now? Are we all going to take over and possess them like ghosts. That's what Lance thought I was at first. What is going to happen to them?"

"Stop, Lance." The name was foreign to him. He had never said it before. He wasn't a fan of the reckless paladin or Lance's inability to protect his sister. He heard Keith again when he spoke and felt the paladin's presence. Radar wrapped the Blue Lion in a hug, "The Paladins are alright."

Waverly relaxed as Radar's voice came through. "I want to believe that, but I know Lance. This is going to break him apart. I can't do that to him. I can't be him, Radar. You have to help me make this go away."

Radar froze hearing the Blue Paladin's voice speak through his sister. It was unnerving and scared Waverly. She turned away from him and Radar stood, offering her his hand. "Then I will," he said with Keith's voice. He helped her to her feet and picked her up, carrying her on his back.

They walked down one of the many hallways. Radar wasn't certain where he was going, but he had lost control of his movements and flowed with the movement his body pulled him in.

"Do you think they can see us?" Waverly asked.

"I don't know."

"I could feel Lance right beside me as I spoke. Can he hear me?"

"I don't know."

"I feel like I'm being tugged around and someone is pulling me on strings. Do you feel that?"

"Yes, " Radar said, through clenched teeth.

"But we can talk with no problem why is that?"

"I don't know, Waverly. Please, no more questions."

They approached a door at the end of the corridor and Radar recognized the room. They were in the infirmary or pod chamber room. The door slid open and Coran was standing at the control panel, humming an Altean military cadence. "Ah, Keith it's good to see you up and around."

"Wait you see him," Waverly said, with Lance's voice as she raised her head from Radar's shoulder.

"Yes, are you hurt? Keith, Why are you carrying Lance?"

"I think I know the answer to your first question."

Waverly jumped down from Radar's back, running towards Coran, wrapping him in a hug. "Why am I hugging him? I hate this. Radar, pull me off of him." She stepped back on her own and turned around. Radar stood with his arms crossed, watching his sister with concern. She sighed, "What is the answer?"

"The Paladins can see us, but everyone else can't. We are connected to our Paladins and so through Voltron, the Paladins are joined and linked to us."

"If you need any assistance."

"No, I don't want anyone's help," Lance's voice spoke through Waverly. She stormed towards the door, but Radar grabbed the back of her shirt.

Waverly fought Radar to get him to release his hold, but it didn't work. Radar was still the bigger brother both taller and stronger than her. "It's not me doing this."

"I know. I'm not the one holding on to you either."

"I must say you Paladins can be quite strange."

"Strange how?" Radar asked, hearing Keith's voice.

"Will you stop that," Waverly said, still struggling against her brother's grip.

Coran continued to explain, "One dobash you all get along and the next you're fighting. You get so much energy one tick and the next you're sulking. I myself may be a lively fellow, but I don't know any Altean to be so sporadic."

"I think I do," Radar said, looking down at his sister.

Waverly kicked her brother. "Ow." Radar held onto the back of her shirt as she crossed her arms stubbornly turning away from him. "I'm not doing it on purpose. We just want the same thing," Radar's voice changed back to Keith, "What are we meant to do next."

Waverly looked down at the floor.

"Keith, my boy."

"Shut up, Coran. Ten thousand years and you're still just as irritating. I don't know how Alfor put up with it."

"Radar," Waverly said, trying to stop him, but Radar continued. " No, I've wanted to say this for a long time. Having been at the side of the King of Altea, I know how ridiculously pinheaded they can be."

"Radar," Waverly, said more forcefully.

The Red Lion ignored her. "But since the day we've met. I knew you could do nothing to change his mind."

"Stop it," his little sister yelled, as she struggled to get out of her brother's grip.

"No," the Red Lion tugged at the back of her shirt, "I knew Alfor better than he ever did, but before the war even started Coran saw what was happening and did nothing to stop it. By the time the war happened, it was already too late, but he survived and an inter-race was wiped out." Radar let go of Waverly's shirt and placed his hand on the back of Waverly's head, ushering her out the door. "He can't help anyone, but himself."

Waverly's shoulders were slumped forward as she walked down the hall. They didn't talk until Waverly walked into Keith's room. Waverly sat on the bed, pushing the tray of untouched food behind her and looked up at her brother. Radar smiled, which his sister didn't return. "What?" He pressed. "I said I would help and I want whatever this is to go away just as much as you do," Radar said, echoing Keith's voice.

"Why," Waverly asked with Lance's voice. She looked away from him, but Radar caught a glimpse of disgust cross her face.

"Why what?"

"You say you want to help, but you never except help from anyone. Coran isn't the one to blame for what happened to Altea. He did everything he could to help Alfor, but you never even noticed."

"No!"

"No, what Keith."

"I am not!"

"You are. The way you're acting." Waverly's voice changed again, "Like caring about someone is the worse thing imaginable."

"Waverly."

"That has never been you!"

Radar paced the small bedroom. "I know, I don't play nicely with others and have been difficult. But it's because I don't want things to repeat like before." His voice changed again, "I don't know what to do." Radar felt Keith pull him towards the closet and opened the mirror. He chuckled and turned back to Waverly, "I'm just as confused as Keith about this, but there are other concerns, right now, then just us being our Paladins."

Waverly lowered her head and spoke with Lance's voice. "Maybe you're right. We don't know what we're meant to do, but..." Waverly lifted her head, "that doesn't make it less of a concern." Waverly shrugged, "I don't know if I believe Therron that Shiro is dead, but I also don't believe our current situation is going to better our chances of finding the Black Paladin."

Radar sat down beside his sister, folding his hands in his lap. "Therron and I argue a lot, but I've known him a long time." Radar's voice changed, "I care about him."Waverly chuckled as her brother continued, "He is smart and although I don't agree or always trust his judgment. I understand his priorities. He wouldn't suggest Keith lead Voltron if he didn't believe it was the only option."

"Then why say no."

"Because Therron is often short-sighted and doesn't always realize there are other options. Then there is the past. I'm not saying Keith would make the same mistakes, but I don't…" Radar paused when his voice began to shift to Keith's, "I don't know if I can handle going through it again. I'm barely holding it together and I'm terrified I'm going to lose control."

"You're not alone this time. We all made mistakes, but I promise I'm not leaving you this time. I'm scared too. I don't want to lose my paladin. I know Lance is different, but his role is more influential than any of you truly know. I know Therron feels the same way. He doesn't want to take Keith away from you. From what I can tell, their connection was just as close as you and Keith. I'm not saying to give up on Keith, but maybe you should give Therron a second chance." Waverly's voice changed too as she said, "And if you're worried about losing control, I promise to be there for you whenever you need."

Radar smiled, "I know you will. You always have, Waverly."

"Oh come on, you've taken care of me my whole life. I don't even compare."

"You're more influential than you truly know."

"Don't use my own words against me," Waverly said, bumping against Radar, who smiled his true grin for the first time since Shiro's disappearance.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Radar got up to answer it. Waverly took the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around her. "Don't answer it," Waverly cried, but Radar had already swiped his hand across the panel.

Outside the hallway stood a familiar taller, blond Altean with olive skin and bronze eyes. Radar scowled at the intruder and clenched his hands as he crossed his arms. "You got two seconds to convince me not to punch your face."

"You really need to work on your greetings. For example: Hi, Radar, nice to see you."

"He is, Radar? Right?" A green mop of hair moved to look up over Lux's shoulder. The child squirmed until Lux placed the young Altean down. Sorrel ran passed Radar into the bedroom. "So now we know it's not just the two of us, but everyone," He said with the green paladin's voice. "Question is: what do we do to fix it. Wait, where's Waverly?"

"I'm here." A muffled voice protruded from under the blanket. Sorrel jumped on the bed and began tugging at the blanket. "Why are you hiding?"

The blanket blob fought to keep the blanket around her. "I don't know!" Waverly yelled.

"Hey! That's enough!" Radar picked Sorrel up and pulled the boy off the bed. "You're still the annoying little kid I remember."

"I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Could've fooled me," Radar said, letting Sorrel go.

Sorrel made a break towards the bed and ripping the blanket off.

Waverly screeched.

Lux and Radar, both covered their ears, but the young green hair Altean stared with his mouth agape and a large smile. "Nice to see you too, Wave."

Waverly looked up at the boy with his hazel eyes. "I didn't mean to do that."

"I don't think we mean to do a lot of things, but we're inside the Paladins. They have the control." The young Altean couldn't help laughing.

"I don't know what is so funny about that," Radar said.

"Neither do I, " Sorrel said, calming his laughing fit. "It's actually a bit irritating."

"I'll say." Waverly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and tucked her knees to her chest. "We shouldn't be here."

"Agreed. Sorrel," Radar's voice changed to Keith's, "back to what you were saying about fixing this, do you have any idea how?"

Sorrel stifled his laughter. "No idea, but hearing you talk like your paladin is even more terrifying than hearing my own."

"There has to be some way of getting back," Lux said, stepping into the room. "What about Therron?"

Radar glared at him, moving away to sit next to Waverly. "What about him?"

"Well, let's consider what we do know," Lux said as Hunk. " Shiro is missing so if he doesn't have a paladin to connect too."

"He's still in his lion."

"That could be useful. He can find us on his end."

"But what do we do," Waverly pouted. Radar put a hand on Waverly's shoulder. "I'm not conferrable waiting around in my paladin's body."

"She's right. We can't wait on Therron."

"Well, Radar, not that I'm the biggest fan of the idea, but with Therron not here-"

"I'm active Captain," Radar said, coming to the realization. If he could, he would love the opportunity to rub it in Therron's face, but Shiro crossed his mind and he couldn't put the two together. He admired the black paladin's leadership, which he constantly saw a lack of in Therron. He didn't understand how the two could be connected.

"Wait, hold up, now. Who is what?" Lux's words came out in Hunks crazy bombardment. Lux took a breath to steady his rant, "I don't recall ever voting on that."

"Maybe not, but he is ranking military officer and you did use to take orders from him," Sorrel clarified.

"Okay, fine, but you're going to be the one to come up with a plan." Lux pointed to Sorrel.

"Sure, but Radar gets the final call and I don't think your all going to like it," Sorrel said.

Lux stepped closer, peering over Radar and taking him in with great length. Radar wanted to clock Lux in the face but felt something holding him back. Instead, he stepped further back placing more distance between them. "Fine. Radar's the captain."

"Either way, what are we going to do about this?" Waverly asked, speaking as Lance.

"I don't think there is anything we can do about it."

"I don't get it!" Waverly shouted, Lance's voice coming through. "You want us to sit back and do nothing. How is that going to solve anything?"

"Hm," Sorrel sat down in the middle of the floor, thinking. The rest of the group watched him as they waited for their tech genius to come to a conclusion, but it was Pidge they heard, "Well, we know we share a physiological bond with the lions, which would explain the link in seeing visions or memories of their past, but it's also possible that the Lions were able to establish a stronger link and are messing with our senses and perception of reality. In one of my visions, which I mentioned I was in the Green Lion's hangar and the lion was under construction. Well at the end of the vision I went to elbow Therron, but when I turned around it was Shiro I hit. If Shiro and Therron are connected, then my senses of the past reality and present were already intertwined."

"What did you just do? Was that part of the Paladins conversation? What we hear ourselves say is directly linked to their dimension."

"It's highly possible," Sorrel said. "We aren't doing nothing. We are listening and gathering more information about or Paladins. This is the closest we have ever come to communicating with them."

"So," Waverly said, "We're just in their heads."

"Yup," Sorrel said, with a wide grin. " But like Pidge said, the mind is capable of doing incredible tricks to reality. Our own dimension is made from the memory of our Paladin's, but we've been able to access our own memories to them. Who's to say we can't access their world"

"That's it!" Lux said, throwing his hands in the air and turning towards the door. "I'm calling this off. That is a terrible plan. We can't keep intervening with the Paladins. Our job is to protect the universe from evil not try to get our lives back. We're dead. Something I think you all have forgotten. We screwed up our lives. I won't ruin another Paladins."

Radar stood blocking the doorway. "That's not an option."

"Wh-why not. You don't think we've done enough harm. How are you so convinced that we aren't bound to repeat the past or do you think Keith's some magical exception? It doesn't matter if Therron isn't here. Keith will choose to leave on his own just like your last Paladin."

Radar grabbed Lux's brown jacket and shoved him up against the back wall. "Shut the hell up!" Radar felt the heat rise from his palms. He was itching to land a punch, but held his grip on Lux's jacket. Radar felt a hand on his forearm and glances down to see the fearful hazel eyes of Waverly. Slowly, Radar lowered his arms and let go. When Radar calmed his temper, he said with Keith's voice, "We wait it out." Radar waited for Lux to protest, but when he didn't Radar continued, "We've never shared this close of a connection to our Paladins. We shouldn't waste it. Listen to your Paladins and continue to contact them. Understood?"

The other Lions nodded their heads.

"Good and Lux," the Yellow Lion looked up at him. "Stay as far away from me as possible or you will come to regret it," Radar said, continuing to glare at him.

"Don't blame me if you can't except the truth. Actually, that sounds vaguely family, something Therron would do."

"I'm nothing like him."

"You sure about that?"

"You're both like him."

"What!" Radar and Lux said together.

"I agree, you're both acting like idiots," Waverly said.

"Thank you, Waverly," Sorrel said. "Someone who finally agrees with me. It's very refreshing."

Waverly stuck her tongue out at him and Sorrel chuckled.

"Lux, please, just trust me," Radar asked, nicely.

"Fine, man, whatever," Lux shrugged.

Sorrel jumped back onto his feet and said in Pidge's voice, "Well even if there isn't much we can do about this. I'm going to go look into it and check on the results for the diagnostic I'm running on the people, who might of kidnapped Matt. See ya later."

"Are you still doing that on purpose Sorrel?" Lux said, stepping around Radar and walking out with Sorrel.

Radar sighed, walking to sit down on Keith's bed hanging his head and could hear Keith say with him, "Things just got a lot more complicated."

"I'll say. Be honest. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Radar looked up and smiled. The young teenage girl wearing blue jeans, a baseball shirt, and green jacket had her sleeves pushed up and was looking down at her arms. "Honestly, a moment ago I wanted to be just as much out of my Paladins head as you do, but now I realize I would be giving up a great opportunity to understand and connect with him. Don't you want that take that chance?"

"Not really. Lance is different. I'm worried about how he will react," Waverly held out her forearms, "This isn't going to be an easy change for him."

"Hey, personally, I think Pidge has it the hardest. She has Sorrel in her head. I can't even imagine what that is like."

Waverly sat down beside Radar. "I don't know, Pidge is more free going and works through whatever situation she faces, just like Sorrel. Lance isn't as excepting just like me." Waverly smiled, "I get that from you actually."

Radar punched her arm, grinning. "Hey, I can be excepting. I just don't have to be happy about it."

"Either way, the hardest part for Lance and me is excepting ourselves."

Radar was speechless and waited for Waverly to continue.

"We always try to be better for others. He looked up to his brother just like I look up to you. Being happy and careless, its just a face. What happens when that's taken way. Lance feels vulnerable, because that is exactly how I feel. I meant it when I said Coran isn't to blame. I am. Part of me wishes I never was part of the Voltron Project. Therron would be King, Altea would never have been destroyed. I'm the cause of so much suffering. It all began with me, but I couldn't leave you, because as must as I needed you, Radar. I knew you needed me so much more."

Radar felt the tear slide down his cheek.

"I know you turned down the Voltron Project when the Council first asked. You didn't want to give me up. That's when you went to Therron. He said I would never be accepted as a candidate, but you convinced him. You agreed only on that condition and they needed you, more then they ever needed me. Not only have I let down the whole universe I promised to protect. I let down the only person, I ever cared about. You."

Radar wrapped his arm around Waverly's shoulder. "You have never let me down, Waverly. Maybe you can't except and see that right now, but I promise you. One day, you will."

 **Kestle:**

 **I finally finished this chapter :)** **Thank you all for your patience.**

 **I will start working on the next chapter of Voltron: Origins and hope to have it out much much sooner.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you like this new chapter of Voltron: Lions.**

 **Please don't forget to comment.**

 **Thanks again :)**


End file.
